


Hollows Round His Eager Eyes [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [18]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Martin doesn't work at the Magnus Institute, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-25 Minutes, Statement Fic, canon typical bastardness from elias, canon typical spiders, martin blackwood: proud monsterfucker, slight arson, yet he still gets a spooky boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding his relationship with the entity formerly known as Jonathan Sims. Statement forcibly taken directly from subject by Elias Bouchard, head of the Magnus Institute.--PODFIC





	Hollows Round His Eager Eyes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hollows Round His Eager Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176123) by [aliensinflowercrowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensinflowercrowns/pseuds/aliensinflowercrowns). 

**Author's Note:**

> love this love this love this!! didnt realize how fun statement fics were to read! you can find me on twitter @cryke-art or on tumblr @alicedaisytonner


End file.
